Tino's Adventures Chronicles
Weekenders Adventures Chronicles is a TV series created by Sonic879. Here is the list of Heroes, Villains and the episodes. Heroes *Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie and Tish Katsufrakis *Sunset Shimmer *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy) *Sakura Kinomoto & Kero *Ash Ketchum & Pikachu *Misty and Togepi *Brock *May and Max *Dawn and Piplup *Iris and Axew *Cilan *Serena *Bonnie and Clemont *The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6) *D-Team and their Dinosaurs *Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs *Mordecai, Rigby Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeot Pete) *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck & Grandma Longneck *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo and Chris Thorndyke *Code Red(Nighlock, Major Malfunction, Taser, Red Smoke, Air Strike, Light Ultron, Mirage the Illusionist, Indominus Rex, Firestar, Bucky Barnes, Quicksilver, Sauron(Marvel), Deadpool, General Maximoff, Gambit, Justice, Shark Fleet, Blue Eagle) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 (Emerl, G-Merl, Donkey Kong and Yoshi) Villains *The Ancient Minister *Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mistress 9 *The Crime Empire *The Dazzlings *Grizzle *Mr. Ross *Spectral Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs *Psycho Rangers *Shredder *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Kurumi Tokisaki *Ghetsis and Colress *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) *Apocalymon *Dr. Eggman *Krang Prime *Kraang Subprime *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth, Attila and Hun, Cassidy and Butch) *Masters of Evil(Superhumans)(Dark Eagle, Lockdown, Terrashock, Deadshot, Magneto, Dark Ultron, Bullseye, Psylock, Archangel, Helmut Zemo, Magneto, Storm(X-Men), Deathstroke, Lady Deathstrike, Killer Croc, Songbird, Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw) *Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Midnight Sparkle *King Nixel *Dr. Drakken and Shego Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: The Chronicles Begins Part 1 *Episode 2: The Chronicles Begins Part 2 *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: The Return of Mr. Ross Season 2 *Episode 17: Eclipse of the Heart *Episode 18: Max's Sick Day *Episode 19: The Return of Hunter J Part 1 *Episode 20: The Return of Hunter J Part 2 *Episode 21: Welcome to the Nightmare World *Episode 22: The Weekenders' Gift of the Magi *Episode 23: *Episode 24: Injury Day off *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: Fear Fungus *Episode 28: Time and Space Destroyer Part 1 *Episode 29: Time and Space Destroyer Part 2 Season 3 *Episode 30: Tino's House Party *Episode 31: Weekenders' Bad Day *Episode 32: *Episode 33: Serena's Darkest Fears *Episode 34: Pokémon Bullying *Episode 35: Restraining Pinkie *Episode 36: Scrambled Pokémon Eggs *Episode 37: *Episode 38: The Return of Lady X *Episode 39: *Episode 40: Vampire Breath *Episode 41: Lights out *Episode 42: Underground Shift *Episode 43: Full Moon *Episode 44: *Episode 45: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 1 *Episode 46: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 2 Season 4 *Episode 47: The Story of Tino and Lucario *Episode 48: Trouble in the Great Valley *Episode 49: The Birth of Tino's Dark Form *Episode 50: Ash Who *Episode 51: Meat Tish *Episode 52: Nasty Mouth *Episode 53: A Dragon's Best Friend *Episode 54: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 1 *Episode 55: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 2 *Episode 56: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 3 *Episode 57: A Trip to the Body Museum *Episode 58: *Episode 59: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 1 *Episode 60: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 2 *Episode 61: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 3 Season 5: *Episode 62: Criss Cross Mayhem *Episode 63: Ash's Appendix Surgery *Episode 64: Revenge of the Poachers Part 1 *Episode 65: Revenge of the Poachers Part 2 *Episode 66: The Werewolf Tamers *Episode 67: *Episode 68: Attack of the Evil Digimon *Episode 69: The Mirror Switcheroo *Episode 70: *Episode 71: Ash and Tino's First Sleepover *Episode 72: Serena's Slumber Party *Episode 73: *Episode 74: The Rise of Arceus Part 1 *Episode 75: The Rise of Arceus Part 2 Season 6: *Episode 76: Battle of the Superhumans Part 1 *Episode 77: Battle of the Superhumans Part 2 *Episode 78: *Episode 79: Serena's Birthday *Episode 80: Chez Sakura *Episode 81: *Episode 82: *Episode 83: *Episode 84: *Episode 85: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 1 *Episode 86: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 2 *Episode 87: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 3 *Episode 88: Children of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Part 4 *Episode 89: Season 7: * Episode 90: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 1 * Episode 91: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 2 * Episode 92: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 3 * Episode 93: Kavaxas' Reign of Evil Part 4 * Episode 94: * Episode 95: * Episode 96: * Episode 97: * Episode 98: The End is Near Part 1 * Episode 99: The End is Near Part 2 * Episode 100: The End is Near Part 3 Season 8: * Episode 101: Enter the New Enemy * Episode 102: * Episode 103: * Episode 104: Kidnappers on a Train * Episode 105: * Episode 106: * Episode 107: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 1: Magic Kingdom * Episode 108: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 2: Epcot * Episode 109: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 3: Disney's Hollywood Studios * Episode 110: A Magical Summer Vacation Part 4: Disney's Animal Kingdom * Episode 111: ??? * Episode 112: ??? Films *Chronicles of Equestria *Chronicles of Equestria: Dead Ponies Tell No Tales *Chronicles of Equestria: Island of Monsters *Chronicles of Equestria: Age of Startron *Chronicles of Equestria: The Last Knight *Equestrian Injustice: Gods Among Equestria *Equestrian Injustice 2 Category:Sonic879 Category:TV series Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55